


Hamilton Ficlets

by SecretTrashHeap



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTrashHeap/pseuds/SecretTrashHeap
Summary: Snippets and ficlets as I work on characterization and writing exercises for various things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing exercise today, trying to get back into the swing of Hamilton & co. so that I can pick back up on my pieces I've been working at and had to take a break from. 
> 
> Figured I'd see if anyone was feeling this Harry Potter AU I've been toying with by using it as today's exercise.

"I'm just saying, _Gil_ , I'm not sure why you hang around with a jerk like that," Laurens says, drawing out the nickname he knows will dig at Lafayette. 

Sure enough, Lafayette glares at him, "We share similar interests in our researches, and meet to collaborate and discuss. I don't know why it's so hard to understand, _Jacky_."

John throws a pebble at Lafayette, "Don't call me that." 

"Then do not call me Gil, enfant." 

"Come on, guys. Get over it. Laf's got bad taste, Laurens has got a bad temper. These are just facts of life, move on," Hercules groans, flopping over and burying his face in his arms.

Alexander glances over, laughing a bit, and wonders once again how this is his life. Two years ago he was an orphan, trapped on a dying island with no prospects whatsoever, wondering what he was going to do when his cousin got tired of him. Today he's stretched out on a blanket by a huge lake, watching his three best friends bicker among themselves as they lounge with him. He tilts his face back, smiling into the sun, and takes a few moments longer to reflect on how lucky he is. 

It doesn't last long, though, because of course Hercules assumes he's laughing at him, so of course Hercules stands up, grabbing Alexander around the waist. As he struggles, Laurens and Lafayette collapse into each other, cracking up. 

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, what are you doing, stop it!" Alex is grumbling, squirming for all that he's worth. 

It's not the most effective tactic- he still lands in the lake with a loud splash- but it's somewhat effective. He manages to drag Hercules in with him. 

The two splutter, wiping lake water out of their faces and eyes, Alex shoving his hair back over his head so that he can see. At least it's a nice enough day for a dip in the lake. He cringes a little bit, abandoning the thought, as he feels a tentacle slipping along his ankle. He's not sure he'll ever adjust to that squid. 

The two clamber back to the blanket, making sure to shake themselves thoroughly and drench Laurens and Laf. 

"Savages," Lafayette laughs, curling protectively around the notes he's been scribbling. Laurens just laughs, shoving the two lightly away from them as they collapse onto the ground again. 

"It was effective, though. Hammy here'll think twice before laughing at me again," Hercules grumbles, closing his eyes again now that he's stretched back out. 

"I wasn't laughing at you... Mully? That doesn't work quite as well, does it?" 

Herc lets out a snort of laughter, "Not even. And if you weren't laughing at me, what were you laughing at?" 

"Was just happy, is all," Alexander replies, settling in comfortably alongside him. "Just a good day. You know." 

Hercules nods a bit, "Fair enough." 

A few happy minutes of silence pass, until Lafayette starts cursing at his notes. 

"Alexander, would you be a dear and look at this? I'm not sure where my calculations have gone astray, but they seem to be all over the place in this last section." 

"Of course, hand it over." 

"Are you dry? If you ruin my work with your foolishness, I shall never forgive you." 

"Yes, yes, I'm dry. Now hand it over." 

Lafayette does, so Hamilton spends the next half hour skimming it, leaning over to converse with him when he finds something he's got a question about. 

"Laf," Hamilton laughs as he finishes up, eyes shining at him, "Do you realize where you could take this if you're right? You could do so much with it!" 

Laf shushes him, grabbing it back to make the changes Alexander had suggested, "I do, which is why I'm bothering with it. Be quiet before you jinx me, mon ami!" 

"That could be the coolest-" 

"Seriously, Alexander, be quiet. We'll discuss it when I get past the research, when I get into the practicalities and testing. You'll be the first person I bring it to, I assure you. But until then, shush." 

Alex cracked up, "Fine, fine. I won't tell Laurens and Herc how awesome it is that you're-" 

"Alexander!" Lafayette groaned, "This will all go much faster if I'm not dealing with you three harassing me about it." 

Hercules cracked up, "Leave him alone, Alex. He'll share with us all when he's good and ready to blow our mind with his genius." 

"Exactly, Hercules. Thank you!" Lafayette laughed, sticking his tongue out at Alexander. 

Alexander cracked up, "Yeah, yeah. I'll leave it alone."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to throw prompts at me or talk more in depth about any of these, I am always remarkably open to prompts and fic chatting.   
> Easiest ways to find me are SecretTrashHeap on Tumblr or Gmail!


End file.
